A Totally Gnarly Wipe Out
by Allikatt112285
Summary: Alice is certainly not the typical surfer's bunny, but when a shaggy, sandy-haired surfer stumbles upon her on the beach, their attraction is instant. Can he teach her how to ride?  One-Shot, Lemon


**A Totally Gnarly Wipe Out by Love  
****"Let's all sing a song called the Wipe Out!"**

Nothing on Earth compares to the feeling I get when I sit on the beach listening to the waves crash on the shore as the sun warms my skin. I was lying on my back, propped up on my arms, on a beach towel on the sand of Sebastian Inlet in Florida. It was, without a doubt, my favorite place in the world. For this time of the year, the beach wasn't terribly crowded. In addition to myself, the beach was the spot of choice for a few young children and their parents.

Settling back onto my towel, I grabbed for my iPod and my newest copy of Vogue. I flipped my designer sunglasses down over my eyes and set to reading with Madonna's _Material Girl_ flowing loudly from my headphones.

I scoffed more than once at the fashion trends they called 'hot'. All they had to do was watch me for a day. _I could totally have a show like What Not to Wear…_, I thought as I passed yet another page of ridiculous summer accessories.

I closed the magazine and placed it beside me. Lifting my iPod, I flipped through some more songs until I found something a little more relaxing. Settling in for a nap, I enjoyed the feel of the warm rays of the sun on my face, arms, legs, and the rest of my skin left exposed by my white bikini.

However, not even ten minutes into my peaceful nap, I was rudely interrupted as sand landed on my stomach. Bolting up, I yanked my headphones from my ears. A guy in blue surfer shorts and a white tee carrying a green surf board with a dark blue towel slung over his shoulder was walking obliviously past me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, angry for the interruption. The guy paid me no mind as he continued his march to the sea. "Excuse me! I'm talking to you!" The guy either didn't realize he was the source of my discontent, or he didn't care, but either way, I was going to make myself known.

I pushed myself off my blanket and ran after the guy, sand flying behind me. I caught up to him halfway down the beach. He still seemed oblivious as I reached up my hand to tap him on his back. He spun around and caught my eye, immediately pulling the black headphones from his ears by their cord.

"Can I help you?" He asked, reaching up to push a mess of blonde curls off of his forehead and out of his eyes.

I scowled at the way his eyes raked over my body, sizing up my small stature. I was a mighty four feet and eleven inches tall, and if this six-foot-something, blonde _beach bum_ thought he was something special, did he ever have a wake-up call coming his way. I'd find two pieces of drift wood and I'd play "Wipe Out" on his head with them, anything to teach him a lesson. Some people might say I'm overreacting, but I say desperate times call for desperate measures.

"You kicked sand on me back there," I informed him, placing my hands defensively on my hips, still feeling some of the grit from the sand beneath my fingers.

"You sound surprised," he remarked, his green eyes sparkling with amusement. What was this guy's problem? "Did you expect me to kick snow on you or something?" He laughed, a deep, full laugh, and if I wasn't so peeved, I would've dwelled on the fact that it was rich and melodic sounding as well. But, I was way past the stage where I could've found anything funny about his comment.

"Listen, mister," I said, poking him in his tee-shirt clad chest with my freshly manicured index finger, "I don't know who you think you are, but I demand an apology."

A wry smile spread across his tanned face as he looked down at me. _Damn it_, I cursed inwardly. I _hated_ it when people looked down on me. _Where were my platform flip-flops when I needed them?_

"Okay," he said, "I'm sorry."

Something about the way his eyes shone made me doubt the sincerity of his apology. I stood there, hands on hips, gaping openly at the guy. I couldn't believe him! Did he think this was _funny?_

"Look, Bunny," he smiled, "you can stand here and gape, I have no problem with that, but I gotta' go catch some of those somewhat heavies before they all become just ankle-busters."

Without any more words, he slung the dark blue beach towel off of his shoulder, plopped it onto the sand, and dropped his iPod on top of it.

"Can you hold this?" He asked, thrusting his green surf board at me. _What? Was he seriously asking me for a favor? After all the crap he just pulled?_ "Look, you're standing right here. I just waxed it; I'd prefer it not get sandy just yet."

I had half a mind to tell him off, but I couldn't. For some strange reason, I just couldn't. He smiled a pleading smile, so different than the wry one before. I reached out blindly, searching for the tip of the board with my hand as I stared up at his tan, chiseled jaw and the two rows of seemingly gleaming white teeth that sat between two perfectly parted, defined lips that looked both soft and firm.

"Thanks," he said, breaking me out of my stupor. I nodded, before shaking my head to clear it of those recent thoughts. _The guy was a jerk!_ There was no way he was as good looking as my mind had just comprehended. His teeth only seemed to gleam because of the sun that was shining behind me and directly on him. Of course that was it. He was _not_ that good looking.

Not no way.

Not no how.

Not-

_Oh, damn…_

The beach-bum-jerk-guy was lifting up his shirt to reveal his toned torso. My eyes wandered unabashedly over hit now exposed chest as he twisted his arms to pull it over his head, further revealing his defined pecks. I swallowed thickly as his arms settled back at his sides, noticing his muscled arms and how they superbly complimented his broad shoulders.

"You sure do space out a lot, Bunny," he chuckled as he tossed his white tee onto the towel next to my feet. He reached out his arm and I startled as my brain clouded, the thought of him touching me loomed in my mind. "Did you startle? Spacing out brings on spazz attacks for ya," he chuckled. "My board, if you please." I nodded slowly and handed him his board back. He grabbed it and hooked it up under his arm. "Bye, Bunny," he laughed, and with a flip of his wrist, he headed off down the beach.

I stared after him, watching as he sauntered down towards the water. I was mesmerized as I watched his free arm swing back and forth which seemed to stimulate the most amazing circular motion in his ass. Watching him was like watching a complicated system of machinery. _A flawless, well-oiled, machine._I shook my head and turned away, shaking my head at the thoughts that were flying through my mind. _Friggin' beach bum! _I groaned inwardly. _How dare he just smile and make me feel these weird feelings._

I stalked back to my towel, angered that I not only had been awestruck by a total stranger, but that I hadn't gotten an apology! And, furthermore what was with that whole "Bunny" thing? Did I resemble someone he knew named Bunny? I highly doubt he was referring to the furry, whiskered, floppy-eared woodland creature. If he was, that made strike three in my book.

Curious, I dug out my phone and launched a Google search. My fingers flew across the keypad as I typed in the word "Bunny". Pictures, a Wikipedia reference for "Rabbit", something about bunny-comic, videos from youtube with the word "bunny" in the title, a website dedicated to rabbit breeding, and various other results popped up. Revising my search, I added the words "surfer slang" before the word "bunny". I clicked on the first result, entitled _Surfin' Slang_.

As I scrolled through the alphabetical terms, I found a definition for "Beach Bunny". A "beach bunny" is apparently a girl that goes to watch surfing. Well, I for one, knew absolutely nothing about surfing. This term in no way applied to me. I scrolled down a little farther and saw a definition for "Surf Bunny". A "surf bunny" is a surfer's girlfriend, or a female surfer. My heart raced as I looked at the term. Was he referring to that? There was no way.

Angrily, I closed out the search and threw my phone on the towel beside me. I was overreacting. The guy was nothing amazing, and the terms meant nothing. _It's just been too long since you've gotten laid, Alice,_ I thought to myself as I massaged my forehead with the palms of my hands. _Way, way, _way_ too long. _

No matter what the reason was for me finding him attractive, I still couldn't help myself as I scanned the waters looking for him. I found him, surfing a few of the waves closer in to the shore. His back was arched and his knees were bent as he curved up and down the waves. I could practically feel his confidence from my spot on the beach. He took a wave, his board going over the top. I watched as he tried to maneuver his board back down the wave, but instead he flipped, submerging himself underwater.

"Ooh," I laughed, somewhat thrilled that I could use one of the only surfing terms I knew, "wipe out."

I watched him emerge from the water and wipe his blonde hair out of his face to look for his board. He found it an immediately got back on, cutting up the next few waves easily. I knew nothing about surfing, but I could tell he was pretty good at it.

As I watched him ride the various waves, surfing them in one direction and then the next, I found myself inching closer and closer down the beach. In my mind, I was fighting a war with myself.

The one side wanted me to say I'd only moved to get better access to the sun. That was the dominating side.

However, the other, smaller, but still powerful side taunted me and told me I'd only moved closer to get a better view of him.

And, even though I didn't want to, I had to admit that that side was making a pretty convincing argument as I sat on my towel and watched him. The way his whole body moved with the board, the way he became one with the wave, the way his back and leg muscles rippled with every move to keep him on the board, it was truly enthralling. My eyes were transfixed on every move this guy made as if he were the only other person for miles.

I watched him take another wave and knew immediately that something wasn't right. I could practically see the way his foot slipped slightly, throwing his whole balance out of whack. I tensed on my towel, watching the waters intently for his mess of blonde hair to pop up. Finally, I saw it, and I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd kept in.

He grabbed his board, but instead of getting back on, he trudged out of the water and walked up the beach. I saw him getting closer and closer until he was right beside me. He dropped his board, sending little splatters of water and tiny particles of sand flying.

"You gonna' yell at me for that too, Bunny?" He laughed as he squatted down beside me.

"Shouldn't you be headed for your towel?" I asked, irritated that he was trying to talk to me. I had no problem if the guy was surfing and I got to check him out, but when he tried to talk to me, there was going to be some issues. He already had two strikes!

"I'm at my towel," he said, pointing to the blue beach towel not more than a few inches from mine.

"Oh…" I paused, unsure of what to say. How could I have been so careless?

"Mmhmm," he hummed, tauntingly. "So, Bunny-"

I held up my hand and interrupted him. "It's Alice," I said, "not Bunny."

Surfer Dude smiled and brushed his blonde forelock out of his eyes. "Alice," he said, as if trying out my name. I nodded and ran my fingers through my short hair and looked at him expectantly. "What?" He asked, confused.

"Uhm," I said as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world, "your name is…?" Surfer Dude chuckled, that same deep, melodic laugh as before.

"Name's Jasper," he smiled and extended his hand.

"Jasper?" I asked, surprised.

"What about it?" He asked his eyebrows bunching and creating the cutest wrinkle between them. I had the strangest urge to reach out and smooth it over with my index finger.

"I'd expect it to be more…surfer-ish," I said. "You know what I mean. Something Hawaiian, maybe. Or, maybe something more unusual."

"Do you know any Hawaiian names?" He chuckled, "Or do you have any ideas of what might be considered 'unusual'?"

I pondered before shaking my head. "Not that I can think of. I just didn't expect your name to be Jasper is all."

"Is something wrong with my name being Jasper?" He asked, confusion in his eyes again.

"No! No, of course not," I rushed, worried that I'd somehow insulted him. His eyes crinkled at the corners and he laughed again. I was beginning to find his carefree attitude both endearing and annoying.

"Aw, Bu- I mean, Alice," he grinned, "you're cute."

"Cute?" I asked appalled. That was it. "Strike three," I said, glaring at him.

"What? Strike three?" Jasper asked, his brows merging together, his lips pursing together in thought.

"The sand, no apology, and now you just called me cute. Three strikes, Jasper," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Three, huh?" He asked, leaning in closer. I nodded, suddenly feeling short of breath. I watched a droplet of salt water trickle down onto this neck from his hair. It worked its way slowly down the side of his neck, onto his collarbone, down the valley between his pecks, between his chiseled abs, before finally disappearing past his well defined 'V'. "What can I do to redeem myself, Alice?" He whispered, suddenly very close to my ear. I simultaneously shuddered from the closeness of his voice and jumped from the fact that I'd been staring at his crotch. I'm sure he noticed it too from the way his breathy chuckle sounded in my ear.

"M-make it up?" I asked, my voice high and pitchy.

"Mmhmm," he hummed. I felt one of his hands reach up before coming to rest on my shoulder. With the tips of his fingers, he brushed the tips of my short hair back, exposing the length of my neck.

"Uh…uhm…," I stuttered as his finger tips ran along the column of my neck. They slowly traced up and down a few times before he let them drift all the way down and across my collar bone. My breath was catching in my throat as my skin burned every place he touched.

"C'mon, Alice, tell me what you want. What can I do to redeem myself," Jasper asked, his voice crooning as his free hand reached around to rest on the center of my bare back. I looked up into his eyes which were now a much dark shade of green.

"Wh-what I want?" I stammered, my mind barely registering everything.

"Yes," he whispered, his voice huskier than it had been a few minutes ago.

"I want…" I paused, unsure of what I was doing. "I want…"

"Tell me, Alice," Jasper said. I could hear the pleading in his voice. He wanted this too, I could feel it.

"Kiss me," I whispered, not trusting my own voice enough to make it through those two words.

It was as if that was all Jasper needed. He leaned in and my eyes fluttered closed. His lips pressed against mine, softly at first. I shuddered from the overwhelming feeling this contact brought me. Jasper took my response as a good thing and deepened the kiss, pressing his lips firmer against mine. He used the hand placed on my lower back and pulled me closer to him. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck, my fingers tangling is his wet locks.

Eventually, my need for oxygen became too great. I reluctantly separated my lips from his. Opening my eyes slowly, I looked at Jasper. His eyes were still closed, but I watched as a lazy grin spread across his lips. Those wonderfully glorious lips had kissed me just a few seconds ago. His eyes opened and he caught me staring at him.

I jumped as his fingers trailed down my neck and rested on the exposed skin of my hip. As if he was getting compensation for those few seconds when I ogled him while his eyes were closed, his eyes roamed over my body. I dropped my hands from around his neck and crossed them defiantly over my chest.

"See something you like?" I asked, scowling when he didn't immediately make eye-contact with me.

"More than like," he mused, his eyes finally coming back to mine. "Look," he said, noticing my expression, "there's this party tonight…here, on the beach…and I was wondering if you might consider going with…me?"

"A party?" I asked, skeptically. I glanced around the beach, looking at the few people who had littered the sand with their towels and umbrellas. "Doesn't seem very…what's the word you surfers use…_gnarly_…to me."

I expected Jasper to take offence to my simultaneous insult of his party and the butchering of the surfer language. However, much to my amazement (and relief), he started to laugh. More than laugh, actually. His body rocked with peals of loud hilarity.

"Oh, Alice," he laughed, his hand waving as if fanning his shaking head, "that was great."

"Glad I could help," I replied sarcastically as he calmed down.

"So, about the party," he hedged, obviously awaiting my answer.

"What time is it?" I questioned, not allowing him any indication of whether or not I'd show up.

"It starts at dusk," he said, "as soon as the sun goes down. Will you come?" His eyes were flashing with anxiety as his eyes roamed my face for an answer.

"Maybe," I shrugged. "I'll have to check my schedule." I kept a collected face as I stood and gathered my belongings, which was pretty difficult to do considering the amusing bewildered look on his face.

"Maybe?" He questioned, his voice disbelieving. Did he think I'd jump at an opportunity to go to a party with him? Did he think he could just sit there in all his sun-god-like glory and expect me to find him irresistible? He couldn't honestly expect me to just crawl into his lap like an abandoned kitten and fawn over him like he was the best thing in the world. Surely he didn't think I was _that_ easy. There was no way I was the only girl who'd ever turned him down.

"Yep," I said as I put on my pink halter over my bikini top before pulling on my shorts.

"Goodbye, Jasper," I smiled as I stuffed my towel into my beach bag. I slipped on my platform flip-flops, growing three inches immediately before taking off up the beach, leaving a stunned surfer looking longingly after me.

Dusk had fallen on the beach. The water had become a dark shade of gray, hardly reflecting the brilliant colors in the sky stretched out above it. Yellows, blues, pinks, and purples swept across the horizon in beautiful patterns that no artist could ever capture perfectly.

I was amazed by the way the beach had been transformed in the matter of hours I was gone. Glowing tiki torches lit up the party area in dim, uncertain flickers of light. People were packed around what appeared to be a make-shift stage as a band played various songs of summer.

I recognized the one they were playing immediately as I walked through the sand towards the party. The Surfaris' _Wipe Out_ was immediately given away by the fast paced drum solo.

A slight breeze had picked up, blowing the skirt of my short white sundress back against my legs. The smell of the salty ocean spiked the air around me as I walked through the crowd of surfers and their obvious 'bunnies'. Even in the dim light I could tell some of these girls were just…dense. Cheap spray tans and terrible beach attire clad almost every one of them.

I saw a mess of blonde curls bob through the throng of people and I knew immediately it was Jasper. I felt a feeling of joy rush over me causing feelings I hadn't felt since my first crush in second grade.

I tried to downplay that feeling, however, as I worked my way passed the group of people to trail closely behind Jasper. Yelling for him was definitely not an option considering our close proximity to the band.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of lagging behind him and not being able to catch up, he slowed down to talk to two other guys, and I was able to catch a break. I debated whether I should just wait for him to finish his conversation and risk losing him in the crowd, or if I should interrupt and have the chance to be wrapped in his arms again. I decided the latter was a much better idea.

"Jasper!" I shouted, waving my arms to get his attention. He looked momentarily confused as he paused his conversation and started looking around. "Here!" I said, smiling when he looked my way and spotted me. The look that crossed his face was a mixture of relief and joy, the accompanying smile was breathtaking, and I was excited to see he felt that way.

He moved away from the two guys he'd been talking to and crossed the few feet between us. When he reached me, his eyes were sparkling, but I couldn't tell if that was from his happiness, or the tiki torches positioned nearby.

He placed both of his hands on my hip and leaned down. "You came," he smirked, obviously smug about whatever power he thought he wielded over me.

"Wouldn't have missed it," I said, giving a slight, nonchalant shrug. His smirk broadened at my response.

"Yo, Jasper!" A burly guy with short, black, curly hair shouted at Jasper. Jasper groaned and turned around.

"What, Emmett?" He growled. If I was coming to the right conclusion, he was angry for that interruption, which, of course, made me very, _very_ happy.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to that cute little bunny you got there?" He asked, sounding somewhat hurt that Jasper hadn't given him a formal introduction.

"First of all, _Emmett_," I spoke up, interrupting Jasper before he had the chance, "I am _not_ a 'bunny'. Have you seen the spray tanned skanks around here? Do _not_ compare me to them. And for the record, I am _not _cute. I am _never_ cute. Got it?"

"Whoa," he said, raising his hands in a surrendering gesture, "I got it." He turned to Jasper and hooked his thumb in my direction. "Where'd you find that one?" He asked, clearly somewhat annoyed that I'd talked back to him.

I glanced away from Emmett and towards the second guy that Jasper had been talking to. He had remained quiet, standing in the background, slightly off to the side. He was tall, like Jasper, but with brown hair that stood up in a weird bouffant-like hairstyle that I'd never seen on any guy before.

"Seriously, dude," I heard Emmett say, "she's not at all like the other beach bunnies that chill here at Sebastian. What happened to that girl you used to date? Maria Something-Or-Another. _She_ was a true surfer's girl. This one…did you even think about it?"

Emmett's comments stung me one after another like a swarm of angry bees. He was making valid points. I wasn't like the other 'bunnies' that were usually the arm candy of the surfers. Who was this Maria? She was probably way better suited for Jasper than I was. She was a '_true_ surfer's girl', unlike myself.

What had I been thinking coming here tonight? This was ridiculous. The people, the party, all of it had nothing in common with me. It wasn't my scene. The kiss Jasper and I had shared early had been a moment of indiscretion. It was a weak moment, and it was one that I would now try to work out of my memory for forever.

The bouffant sporting guy gave me a sympathetic look as I turned and walked away from them. I pushed my way past the crowd, noticing how it had seemed to almost double. I held my head high as I passed them, refusing to let them see how much it hurt me to leave.

I was out of the party and almost a third of the way up the beach when I heard someone shouting my name. I barely slowed, not allowing my mind to even register such an outlandish thought. Instead of concentrating on the voice, the voice I so desperately wanted to belong to Jasper more than I'd ever let on, I concentrated on my car which was parked just a couple yards away.

"Alice, wait!" The voice persisted, seeming to grow closer and closer. As I continued to trek through the sand towards my car, it seemed like everything wanted me to slow down. The sand seemed to become a thick sludge and my legs seemed to move at a snail's pace despite my mind urging them to move on.

"Alice!" The voice was raspy now with the effort from running after me. "Will you hold on a minute?" I felt two warm hands grab onto my arms, effectively bringing me to a halt.

"I don't know why you're chasing after me," I said, without turning around to look at him. I knew it was Jasper, there's no one else it could've been. I knew from his voice. I knew from the way his hands felt against my skin. I knew from the way goose bumps rose up on my arms despite the still warm air.

"I don't know why you're running away from me," he said, not forcing me to face him, and for that I was grateful. "I wasn't even really expecting you to come here tonight. Was the party not your scene?" He generally sounded concerned, and I'm sure his face would match his voice if only I could see it.

"No, the party was…fine…" I said, my voice cautious and hesitant. "It's your scene, Jasper. It's your friends and your music. And, let's face it, that's _not_ _my_ _scene_, those _aren't_ _my_ _friends_, that's _not_ _my_ _music_, and I'm _not _the girl for you."

"_What?_" Jasper actually sounded appalled. He turned me around to face him and I saw the look of confusion on his face. "Alice, if this has _anything_ to do with what Emmett said back there, I want you to forget it. He's an idiot. He's been with the same bunny for forever and trust me, he thinks everyone should have one like her." I narrowed my eyes, telling him to get to the point. I wasn't stupid; I could tell he was dodging something. "But I don't want someone like her, Alice."

"Was _Maria_ like her?" I asked, immediately feeling somewhat guilty as his face morphed into a look of shock.

"Maria was _too_ _much_ like her," Jasper said, obviously annoyed by my question. "In fact, Emmett was the one who set me up with her." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Alice, don't listen to Emmett. I want something _different_. I want a _change_."

"Is that all you see me as? Something _different?_ A _change? _Well you know what? If that's your attitude, I don't care what you do, but I won't be-"

"You won't be _what_, Alice?" He was smirking, his eyes dancing with mischief. "You won't be what I _do?_" He chuckled darkly and, if I wasn't so confident, I might've been afraid.

"No, Jasper. I won't be _'what you do'_. I'm not just some way for you to show Emmett that you want something different," I told him.

"Alice, that's not what I meant," Jasper tried to explain, but I didn't let him get any farther.

"Thank you for inviting me to the party," I started, "but it's not for me. I can't go back there, Jasper. I'm going back home. It looks like a really _gnarly_ party though, so you should go back and have some fun." His eyes sparkled and he shook his head.

"No." He took my hand and pulled me back down the beach.

"Jasper!" I angrily protested, fighting with all my might to get out of his grip. "I said I didn't want to go back to the party!"

"We're not going back to the party, Alice," he said, not pausing as he pulled me along behind him.

We reached the edge of the beach; the waves were now grazing our toes. Jasper pulled off his shirt, the light from the moon now high in the sky illuminated his wonderful muscles. He stood in front of me in no more than his blue board shorts. "C'mon, Alice," he encouraged, "we're going for a swim."

I gawked at him. "_What_? But I'm not wearing my bathing suit," I said, angered at this burst of spontaneity.

"So?" He laughed. "Shouldn't matter. You could go naked if you wanted to. I wouldn't stop you," he smirked cockily.

"I am worried about you, Jasper," I said with a glare.

"Huh. See, I'd be worried if I _didn't_ want to see you naked." That same damn smirk was on his face, only it seemed to widen with this last comment. I watched him as he walked a little ways into the water.

"Not what I was referring to, Jasper," I said. "Haven't you ever seen _JAWS_? Beautiful girl gets in the ocean at night buck-naked and she gets mauled by a shark. I'm sorry, but I'm just not up for risking my life for a swim tonight." I turned away from him and began walking up the beach again. "See ya, Jasper!" I called over my shoulder.

"Oh, no," his voice sounded in my ear making me jump. He put his hands on my waist and I could feel their warmth through the thin material of my sundress. "You came all the way out here and I'm not about to let you leave without making sure you've had a good time." He picked me up in one swift movement and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed in protest, and attempted to attack him with my fists and feet. "Chill," he chuckled, seemingly unfazed by my attempts.

I saw the water cover his feet and stretch out behind us as he walked into the ocean. He carried us out to a spot where only his shoulders and above were exposed. My legs were submerged up to my thighs and if I wasn't holding my head up my hair would be drenched.

"Put me down!" I demanded, gasping when he actually let his arm slip from around my waist so I could slide off his shoulder. When I hit the water and realized I couldn't touch the sandy bottom, I flailed around, imagining all of the creatures inhabiting the distance between me and the ground.

Like an immature, scared little girl, I clawed my way back onto Jasper. My arms locked around his neck and my legs locked around his waist. I buried my head in the crook of his neck. I did _not_ like the way this was turning out.

"Something spook ya?" He chuckled as my arms and legs tightened around him.

"Just move me to someplace shallower, please," I begged. I felt him nod as he agreed to my plea.

"Sure thing," he said, holding me to him as we made our way back to shallower waters.

Now, the water only came up to his waist. When he set me down, my feet could touch the bottom, despite the fact that the water came up a little higher on me than it did him. An idea formed in my head and I slowly ran my hands through the salty water. With a burst of speed, I moved my arm fast, quickly bringing it out of the water and sending a spray of salty water directly at Jasper. He sputtered and shook his head, obviously perplexed by my actions.

"What was that for?" He asked, his eyes questioning.

"Punishment for taking me out so far in the water. Plus," I smirked impishly, "I like to see you wet." I could feel him watching me as I watched a stray water droplet course down his moonlit abs.

"Well, my view is particularly stunning, too," Jasper said. My eyes shot up from his spectacular chest to his eyes, watching as his eyebrows rose and he nodded. I glanced down at myself.

_Oh crap!_

The thin, white sundress I was wearing was now totally transparent, exposing everything underneath it. Being a good sport, I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Please, like you didn't see this earlier when I had my bikini on," I said.

"Ah," he responded, placing his hands on my arms and removing them from my chest, "but your bikini wasn't see-through."

_Damn it!_ I cursed. _White_ _bra_.

"They're just boobs, Jasper," I rolled my eyes, playing with him. "Nothing extraordinary… unless you haven't seen any before." Jasper's hands tightened on my arms where they still rested.

"I can assure you, Alice," he whispered huskily, "that I am very well versed in that area." His hands left my arms and landed on my hips, slowly inching back to my lower back before pulling me swiftly towards him.

"Hmm," I hummed tauntingly, "you sure about that?"

His eyes were dark now. No longer could the teasing glint be seen in them. He let a dark, yet appallingly sexy smirk cross his face before he lifted me up and out of the water and prompted me to wrap my legs tight around his waist. I could feel his arousal and I gasped. He quickly covered my lips with his, enticing a heated kiss.

His tongue pressed against my lips seeking entrance. I granted him access, moaning immediately when his tongue came in contact with mine. I pulled away from him, breaking the kiss and leaving him stunned.

"Take me," I said breathlessly, "out." Jasper hurriedly complied, tightening his grip on my waist and carrying me out of the water.

He continued to kiss me as he stumbled up the beach with me in his arms. His lips moved against my jaw before trailing down to my neck and collarbone. I gasped as he nipped the skin at the base of my neck in between my collarbones.

"Jasper," I whispered breathlessly, an urgent thought coming into my mind. He grunted, barely recognizing me. "Jasper," I tried again, this time using what little strength I had to push against the taught muscles of his chest.

"What?" He groaned, obviously irritated that I'd disrupted his ministrations.

"I hope you have a towel or something, because if this is going the way I think it's going, I am _not_ having sex on the sand," I said sternly. Jasper smirked against my skin before lifting his face so his eyes could meet mine.

"I left my board and towel around here somewhere," he whispered, his lips brushing over mine. "Will they do?"

"Mmm," I hummed, "sex on a surfboard…"

Jasper's smirk grew as he resumed his trek through the sand. I could feel him toeing the sand around him as he walked to find his board. The idea of him taking me on his board thrilled me like nothing before. I felt him stumble for a second as his toe hit something.

"My board," he whispered against my ear. I shuddered from the intense anticipation that was building inside of me. Jasper gripped me tighter as he bent down to rest on his knees. In this position, my ass was now squarely on top of his growing erection.

_Oh my God. He cannot get any better, _I thought as I slightly shifted, getting a feel for him.

"Alice," he gasped, his hands went to my hips to still my movement, "stop that."

"Why?" I asked, impishly ignoring his request. "You don't like it?"

"I'm afraid I like it _too_ much," he growled as his hands tightened on my hips to stop me.

"That's a good thing," I smiled, kissing the spot where his neck and shoulder met.

"I might lose control," he said, attempting to warn me.

"Mmm," I sighed, imagining him when he lost control, "another good thing."

"You think that now," he growled as he slid me off of his lap and onto his surfboard. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Are you going to lose control soon?" I asked, a smirk of my own sweeping across my lips. He mirrored my smirk and bent over me, bringing his lips to mine. I brought my arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him down on top of me.

An irritating thought popped into my mind and I couldn't get it out. While Jasper's lips frantically pushed against mine, my lips had slowed to a pace that was hardly adequate.

"Jasper," I gasped, pulling away from him like I had in the ocean.

"What now?" He complained, obviously very aggravated by my interruptions every time the moment got intense.

"We're on a public beach," I said. My lips felt heavy when I spoke, the feel of his lips lingering on them.

"Uh huh. Very good, Alice," he said, giving fake praise.

"Someone could see us," I informed him, untying my arms from behind his neck to gesture at the open beach on either side of us.

"So?"

"You wouldn't care if someone saw?" I asked incredulously.

"I want them to be envious," he answered, his eyes dark with desire. "Besides, do you care?"

I thought about it. _Did I care?_

I shook my head.

Jasper smirked and I knew he was up to something.

"You wouldn't care if someone saw me do this?" I gasped as his hand slid under my dress, moving the wet fabric away from my skin. His hands roamed up my torso until his large hand covered my breast. I let out a strangled moan and pushed my chest up into his hand.

"No," I groaned. "I don't care."

"Mmm," he groaned as he palmed my breast through the thin material of my bra. "What about this?" He moved his other hand down my stomach and over my thigh. I felt my skin tighten under his touch as he curled his fingers around my calf and hitched it over his hip.

"I don't mind," I gasped as he slowly straddled me. His hands left my breast and my calf to inch my white sundress torturously up my skin.

He kissed the skin of my stomach, slowly inching his way up to my breasts. His path of kisses was sporadic, but it was such a turn on. I could barely breathe when his lips stopped just short of my bra. His warm breath washed over me causing my nipples to pucker in anticipation and pure need for him.

"I wouldn't mind that either," I said, my voice barely above a breathy whisper. He leisurely pressed a kiss on the skin of the valley between my breasts.

"I didn't ask you," he chuckled breathlessly. "I knew you wouldn't mind." He continued worshiping my skin with slow, passionate kisses.

All this slow paced stuff was making me more turned on then I cared to admit, but I had to get him to speed it up. I _needed_ this. I _needed _him.

"Jasper," I gasped his name, tangling my fingers in the curls on his head, "_please_."

He pulled me up and reached behind my back. With skilled fingers, he unclasped my bra, allowing the offensive piece of material to be discarded. Jasper moved his head back to my skin and covered my breast in his hot mouth. I moaned as his tongue swirled around my sensitive mound.

"Oh, Jasper," I groaned, pushing my chest closer to him, needing to feel him even more.

Jasper switched to my other breast, giving it as much attention as he had the first one. My fingers weaved into his hair, pulling him closer, needing more still.

Between us, it felt as if the temperature on the beach had risen to an unbearable degree. But it wasn't unbearable enough. I wanted more of his touch and of this magnificent heat he brought.

Now covered in sweat combined with the remaining salty ocean water, I sat up. Jasper released me and sat back, straddling my legs and the surfboard, watching my movements with hungry eyes. I slowly removed my dress, giving him as much torture as he'd given me. Jasper's sexy growl, which was quickly becoming my favorite sound, was released as his eyes feasted upon my bare chest and white lace bikinis with the yellow lace trim.

Jasper's demeanor changed. He grabbed my waist and pulled me across the board to him, yanking down my bikinis. He moved up and started to kiss another erratic pattern down my stomach. Expectancy, adrenaline, and urgency coursed through my body. It gave me the most enjoyable sensation.

"Jasper," I gasped as his kisses moved lower.

"What?" He groaned, looking back up at me from under a curtain of disheveled blonde hair.

"You need to take your shorts off," I told him. He looked down at his clothed body and chuckled. In a second he was pushing the article of clothing down his long, muscular legs, freeing himself completely.

I openly ogled him. _God, he was perfect._

I decided to give him the kind of torturous petting he'd given me. I reached out and started stroking his rigid cock. His breathing faltered as I picked up my speed. Up and down. Down and up.

"Alice." He barely got my name out through his tightly clenched teeth. "Enough."

He pulled me to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel him, so close to where I wanted him the most. If I just moved a tiny bit, then he would finally be completely inside me.

"I'm ready Jasper, please don't keep me waiting," I whispered, my arms and legs tightening around him. His eyes were clenched together tightly and I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"Alice, are you…"

"I'm on the pill," I answered, knowing that was the information he was after. "Please, just _fuck_ _me_."

I needn't ask twice. He shifted his hips beneath me and in one swift movement, his thick, hard shaft was deep inside of me, filling me to the utmost capacity.

I gasped from the sheer pleasure as he moved so my back was now on the surfboard. I rolled my hips around, telling him I was ready and I wanted him to move. My eyes rolled back in my head as he slowly pulled out before sheathing himself within me again.

We were still slick from our excursion in the ocean, so Jasper slid over me easily. He groaned and grunted above me as he trusted, picking up speed with each thrust.

"Harder," I moaned as I wrapped my legs tighter around Jasper's. "_More_," I groaned, bringing my hips up to match Jasper's movements.

Jasper complied and began thrusting harder. He filled me like no other man had and I couldn't stop the whimpers and moans as he hit my g-spot over and over. I arched my back, pushing my bare chest against his, wanting nothing more than to get as close as possible to him.

"Oh, God, Alice…" Jasper groaned above me. His eyes were closed and his brows were bunched together, creating that sexy wrinkle I'd noticed earlier. "I'm not going to last much longer," he whispered.

"Me either," I sighed, pushing myself closer still to him.

I could feel him increasing his speed, so I sped up my hips to meet his now erratic thrusts. I could feel myself tightening around him, causing both of us to let out moans of pleasure. He clutched my hips, his fingers digging into my flesh.

"_Fuck_," I groaned. "_Yes_, Jasper."

I could feel his fingers playing with my clit and knew I wouldn't be long, if I lasted any longer. He twirled his fingers around, teasing me. I couldn't take it.

I let out a scream, tightening around him. I came, falling over that edge. Digging my nails into his back, I was sure I'd leave marks.

Jasper continued thrusting, not ready to give up. The wrinkle between his eyes was deeper as he concentrated.

Soon, the immense pleasure I had found, found him, and he released with a primal groan, slowing to a stop above me.

In an instant he was calm, sucking in deep breaths and trying to regain himself.

"Oh, God, Alice," he repeated. I smiled as he flipped us over so that I was now lying on top of him.

"Best sex on a surfboard I've ever had," I laughed into his chest.

"You should try the drink sometime," he commented, combing his fingers through my hair.

"There's a drink?" I asked in amazement, lifting my face to meet his gaze.

"Yep. Sex on a Surfboard," he chuckled.

"What's in it?" I asked, watching his eyes and the spark in them.

"Coconut Rum, Blue Curacao, Peach Schnapps, Ginger Ale, and lots of ice," he rattled off the drink ingredients.

"Hmm," I hummed, resting my head in the crook of his neck, "there's no way it can be better than this."

I could feel Jasper smile as he fumbled around before covering us with his big beach towel.

"I don't think it is," he said.

I took a deep breath, smelling Jasper's scent, before closing my eyes and listening to the two greatest sounds on Earth: the waves crashing on the shore and Jasper's heartbeat.

**If you can find it in your heart to review, please do! I'd like to know how I did and what you thought :) **

**Thanks for reading!  
-Alli**


End file.
